What Happened?
by TitansLegion
Summary: Ichigo has somehow ended up back in time and nel has found our hero lets see what happens next /time travel/[ON HIATUS]


**This is a bit of a short chapter but it serves as a prologue**

* * *

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck was walking through the wastes of Hueco Mundo because she was order to do so by Aizen when he saw a flash of light a little while away from Los Noches, as she was walking she pondered what the flash could of possibly been. Thinking it was important as to send a top ranking Espada such as herself to investigate.

"It can't be that important, I can't ever sense any spirit energy coming from that area" Nel said to herself.

She used sonido to cover the rest of the ground so that she can investigate quicker and get home quicker. Nel came to a stop on top of a huge crater and looked down to see a figure clad in black garments.

'_Is that a shinigami? What's a shinigami doing here?'_ Nel thought to herself as she descended slowly to get a better look at the person.

As she got to the figure she had her weapon drawn just in case she was spontaneously attacked by the figure. She looked at the figure to see that it was a shinigami, faced down with a trench coat that reached his ankles and was bare foot, had a black sword that had four prongs on the cross guard with an abstract appearance, he also has on a black gauntlet that goes up halfway on his forearm and has a black chain wrapped tightly around his arm up to his shoulder, the last feature that she noticed and the most obvious was the bright orange hair that reached his shoulders.

Nel was now standing over the body and tried to sense for any spiritual energy but couldn't find and she deducted that this person was surely dead, so she sheathed her sword and flipped the body over onto their back and when that happened the figure stirred and Nel immediately backed away and redrew her sword and settled into a defensive stance. Nel stayed in the same position for several minutes staring at the person that lay before her. She looked at the persons face and felt heat rush to her face and then quickly diverted her gaze to the weapon in his hand waiting for him to possibly lash out at her.

When Nel was sure this person was unconscious she went up and tried to disarm him and when she did she found a sudden warmth spread throughout her body that felt comforting but found that she couldn't because he was somehow fused with it.

"I cannot leave him here, but I won't kill him either." Said Nel,

'_I guess I have no choice but to take him with me back to Los Noches, I'm sure lord Aizen will know what to do with him'_ Nel thought as she continued to lift him up so she was piggybacking him but made sure to hold onto his wrist carrying his sword, as she made her way back to Los Noches to report what she found and find out what to do with this new stranger she was carrying.

She arrived at Los Noches and put the orange haired stranger in a cell, making sure he couldn't use his sword she cuffed both his wrists to the wall while he was on his knees. Now Nel would have to wait for Aizen, Gin or Tosen to arrive at Los Noches, but Nel knew that would take a while because they just left and won't be back for a while because of shinigami duties.

* * *

A week has gone by and Aizen or his followers have shown up yet, "I wonder if I should see if he is up, he must be hungry" with that said Nel made her way to get food for the young soul reaper and make her way too feed him.

When Nel opened the door to his cell she found him in the same position she left him, _'So he's not awake yet, a shame'_ thought Nel as she turned to walk away but stopped when she heard a moan from behind her. She turned around to see him shifting. She walked up and put the tray of food down beside her and knelt down in front of him.

"Can you hear me?" asked Nel in her soft voice, a grunt was her response. She grabbed his chin and lifted it to look at his face; again she found her face heating up by the sight of him. She shook her head, _'Come on Nel focus'_ she thought to herself. Nel looked back at his face feeling heat again she decided to work through it, "Can you open your eyes?" asked Nel.

She watched as he opened his eyes and saw chocolate brown eyes and was capitated by them, she saw nothing but unmeasurable strength flowing through them.

"Where am I?" asked the stranger,

"You're in Los Noches" answered Nel.

"Where's that?" he asked again,

"It's in Hueco Mundo" Answered Nel again hoping he will recognise the name.

The next question confused Nel, "What's Hueco Mundo?"

_'How does he not know about Hueco Mundo? I thought all shinigami knew about Hueco Mundo'_ thought Nel as she was thrown for a loop. She focused back on the person in front of her, "What's your name?" asked Nel.

"M-My name…It's…Ich…Ichigo…yeah it's Ichigo" replied the now named Ichigo unsure at first.

"How did you get here Ichigo?" asked Nel getting more confused by the second.

"I don't know" replied Ichigo shaking his head a little.

"What was the last thing you remembered?" Nel asked,

"I only remember waking up here" said Ichigo shocking Nel with his reply.

_'He doesn't remember? He must of lost his memory, poor thing and he wakes up cuffed to a wall'_ thought Nel as she watched Ichigo look around the room. "Are you hungry?" asked Nel hoping she didn't bring the food for nothing.

"A little bit" replied Ichigo.

"Ok hold still" Ichigo nodded as Nel leaned over and undid the cuff holding his left wrist and slid the tray of food in front of him, "There you go" said Nel as she took a seat diagonally to his left.

"Thank you" said Ichigo, "oh I almost forgot, what's your name?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck third Espada" Nel replied in a cheerful tone.

* * *

**And that's where i'm gonna end it. review, tellme what you think and also i have taking the suggestion some of you have made and ask you if you could possible recommend a beta for me or recommend yourself, if you do recommend yourself don't be upset that i didn't chose you iwillbe looking for certain things and that. won't be uploading for awhile after this because i'm moving so might be around a month or so before you see me again than that i'll see you next time.**


End file.
